


Teorie Spiskowe

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie: Alkoholowe libacje sprzyjają myśleniu. Szczególnie kogoś takiego jak Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teorie Spiskowe

Najpierw był Pomysł. Pomysł przekwitł w ideę i rozwijał się wraz z kolejnym wypitym przez Hakweye'a browarem. Avengersi siedzieli sobie w spokojny piątkowy wieczór zajęci jakże ważną misją ratowania dzieci przed spożyciem alkoholu. Jak do tego się zabierali? Poprzez wypijanie alkoholu, oczywiście! Im więcej wypiją tym mniej zostanie dla dzieci! Praktyczne i przyjemne. Idea kwitła więc w najlepsze, znajdując podatny grunt.  
Hawkeye obejrzał się na siedzących wokół niego członków. Stark był równie mocno wstawiony jak on, thorowe oczy jarzyły się rozochocone zawartością beczki, z której popijał sobie z Hulkiem. Sam Hulk, niewiele się przejmując najadł się i teraz chrapał, Scott zachęcony przez Starka właśnie podejmował jedno z wielu alkoholowych wyzwań dzisiejszego wieczoru. Brakowało Natashy która wsiąkła gdzieś i Sama, który poleciał spędzić rodzinny wieczór z mamą. A nawet gdyby został i tak wygoniliby go do pokoju bo będąc nieletni nie mógł pić. W sumie i Tony, i Clint gotowi byli przymknąć na to oko, ale mordercze spojrzenie pewnego osobnika z gwiazdką na piersi sugerowało nie zachęcać młodego do przedwczesnych alkoholowych libacji. Także jedynym jeszcze trzeźwym zostawał Kapitan. Clint gotów byłby założyć się o swój łuk, że teraz przeklinał swoje serum, które nie pozwalało mu tak jak innym przy normalnym alkoholu upić się jak należy. A do asgardzkiego specyfiku jakoś mu się nie chciało sięgać.Tak więc się siedział jak ten zbity pies. Hawkeye przeciągnął się, beknął i usiadł jakby miał prowadzić obrady.

\- Wiecie co?- powiedział szeptem wychylając się twarz Thora przedstawiała się pełna szczenięcej wiary. Był to standard. Nawet na trzeźwo Thor uwierzyłby we wszystko co łucznik powie, mimo upomnień Kapitana. Co do samego staruszka, jego mina wyrażała sceptycyzm. Jedynie twarze dwójki naukowców wyrażały pełne przekonanie, że cokolwiek powie, to będzie prawda. Magia alkoholu porażała nie jednego. Hulk przekręcił się na plecy i znów głośno zachrapał.

\- Sądzę że Odyn i Fury to ta sama osoba.- reakcje były różne. Kapitan złapał się za gładziznę przez co nie mógł zauważyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Ale zmarszczone brwi świadczyły o jednym. Stark widać że nad tym myślał, Scott walczył z odruchem wymiotnym, a Thor... cóż zdębiał. Miał potwornie głupią minę, aż Clint po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Na tyle mocno by zwalić się z krzesła- Kurwa.- rzucił gramoląc się do wstania.

\- Język. To była najbardziej absurdalna rzecz jaką mogłeś wymyślić.- poinformował jedyny trzeźwy w towarzystwie Cap- Skąd ci to przylazło do głowy?

\- Właściwie to nie jest takie głupie..- stwierdził Tony, gdy jego zwoje mózgowe odpaliły się na tyle by jako tako przeanalizować sytuację...

\- Tony nie.- blondyn zgromił go wzrokiem, ale blaszak jak to miał w zwyczaju nie bardzo się przejął. Hawkeye pokonał zawroty i wrócił na krzesło. Oparł się silnie o blat i podziwiał jak "mama" i "tata" prowadzą dysputę na ten temat.

\- Ale pomyśl Cap. Ma jedno oko.-próbował liczyć na palcach, ale odpuścił, gdyż miał trudności z trafieniem w nie- no i równie surowy i w ogóle wiesz jaki on jest. Identyczni.- blady jak papier Scott walczył z odruchem wymiotnym. Mimo to Ant man starał się zachować resztki godności. Jakkolwiek, wciąż chciał udowodnić, że nadaje się na Mściciela.

\- Pogadamy o tym jak wytrzeźwiejesz.- poinformował Cap wiedząc, że pijanego nie przekrzyczy.

\- O! I wie wszystko. Nim cokolwiek powiesz! On to wie!- odbiło się silnie Iron Manowi . Przerwał na chwilę po czym z pasją wrócił do tematu- Ja jestem przekonany że Clint ma racje. A ty co sądzisz Thor?- Hawkeye'a od rubasznego śmiania powstrzymywała tylko niepewność czy zdoła wrócić z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Ja... sądzę, że to udowodniłoby, że ojciec jednak troszczy się o ludzi. I byłoby bardzo miłe....- dodał od siebie olbrzym i spojrzał na śpiącego towarzysza- a ty co myślisz zielony trollu?- i uniósł rękę.

\- Thor nie!- krzyknął Steve zrywając się, ale było już za późno. Ręka spadła, a Hulkowy żołądek upomniał się o swoje. Zielony skrzywił się, po czym najpierw był głośny pierd. Scott zbladł mocniej, po czym pozieleniał i zaskakująco sprawnie uciekł do łazienki. Steve rozpaczliwie otwierał okna, a Jarvis informował o skażeniu powietrza, gdy Tony rozpaczliwie próbował wycisnąć z wentylacji 120%. Clint jednak nie mógł tego widzieć bo zwyczajnie zemdlał. Jedynie Thor nie zareagował zbyt gwałtownie. Powęszył chwilę, skrzywił się i spojrzał na śpiącego dalej Hulka.

\- Musisz przestać jeść tyle fasolki przyjacielu.- Hulk w odpowiedzi puścił dużo cichszego i mniej groźnego bąka.

***

Tymczasem dużo dalej ciemna postać stała na dachu jednego z wieżowców. Fury patrzył ze spokojem na Avengers Tower z której to unosił się radioaktywny, acz nie za bardzo groźny opad gamma. Wiatr rozniósł go szybko. Ten sam wiatr też epicko powiewał jego płaszczem. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było grzmot. Zbliżała się burza.

\- Chciałeś się spotkać?- usłyszał kobiecy głos i odwrócił się do Natashy. Rosjanka nic sobie nie robiąc z wiatru, który zamiast dodawać jej uroku, zarzucał włosami na twarz. Fury cieszył się, że on nie ma takiego problemu.

\- Tak... co u Thora?- zbyt mocno paliła go potrzeba by wiedzieć.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział.- prychnęła rudowłosa.

\- Nie igraj ze mną.- obrócił się zły w jej stronę- Ja wciąż posiadam moc. Więc odpowiadaj.. Hajmdalu.- spojrzał z wyższością na kobietę. Ta westchnęła, a zielone oczy zrobiły się nagle bursztynowe i głębokie. Fury pamiętał by zbyt długie patrzenie w te oczy może sprawić dość spore problemy psychiczne. Ale nie jemu.

\- Tak jak zawsze. Je, pije, śpi, walczy i chwali zacne pojedynki. Mocno zżył się ze swoją grupą Midgardczyków... tak samo jak ty.- Fury odwrócił się do niej plecami patrząc w dal na Avengers Tower.

\- Powinien nimi dowodzić. Ale wiem, że prędzej ich by zgubił niż mądrze poprowadził. Ale może kiedyś... w przyszłości. Wyciągnie wnioski. Możesz się oddalić.- Rudowłosa odwróciła się i dosłownie znikła. Fury spojrzał na znajdujące się praktycznie obok wieżowiec. Widział tam swą zwykłą, czarną i gnomią postać. Na jedną sekundę rozbłysku przelatującego niedaleko pioruna mógł zobaczyć starca z białą brodą, w złocistej zrobi oraz z czerwoną peleryną.

-Zżyłeś się z tymi ludźmi...- usłyszał niczym szept słowa Hajmdala. Spojrzał w niego. Jego oko z łatwością dostrzegło rysy Hallicariera. Westchnął cicho zawracając. I złorzecząc na siebie, że przeklęty strażnik ma rację.


End file.
